Blick in die Zukunft
by Ewjena
Summary: Kleine, voneinander unabhängige Episoden aus dem  vielleicht  zukünftigen Leben verschiedenster Harry PotterCharaktere. Nur ein paar Ideen, zum Zwischendurchlesen, bunt gemischt.
1. Chapter 1

Liebe Leserinnen und Leser...

da sind es noch knapp zwei Wochen bis zum Erscheinen von Harry Potter 7... und ausgerechnet jetzt entschliesst sich Nur-Leserin und Meistens-Reviewerin Ewjena, doch noch ihre fanfiction-Autorenkarriere zu starten?!  
Tja, betrachtet es als einen Überfall des Plotbunnies (obwohl es keinen eigentlichen Plot gibt - soviel als Warnung vorneweg!),  
als kleinen Countdown, der euch die Wartezeit bis zum grossen Moment versüssen soll (sofern ihr denn Gefallen an den kleinen Texten findet),  
oder einfach als ein paar Ideen, wie die Zukunft einiger Harry Potter-Charaktere vielleicht aussehen könnte.

Die Texte sind kurz, bunt gemischt und spontan entstanden,  
nicht beta-gelesen (aber ich kann versprechen, dass wenigstens bezüglich Rechtschreibung und Grammatik kaum etwas auszusetzen sein wird),  
und im Rating sehr verschieden. Daher ist das Rating jeweils kapitelweise angegeben (das Gesamt-Rating läuft sicherheitshalber unter M).

Wieviele es von diesen Kapiteln geben wird, weiss ich noch nicht, geschrieben sind drei, angedacht einige weitere - vielleicht wird es täglich bis hin zum grossen Tag ein neues Textchen schneien, vielleicht vergeht mir die Lust doch früher... wir werden sehen.  
Alle Kapitel können (soweit bisher geplant) unabhängig voneinander gelesen werden.

Und nun, genug geschwafelt: ich lade euch ein, einen Blick in die Zukunft zu werfen, die - vielleicht - für den einen oder anderen Potter-Charakter sogar wahr wird, wer weiss?

Ach ja: selbstverständlich gehören die Charaktere sowie die Zauberwelt und alles, was euch aus den Büchern bekannt vorkommt, Joanne K. Rowling. Die Zukunftsvisionen für die Charaktere sind auf meinem Mist gewachsen, ich verdiene mit diesen "Plot"-Ideen kein Geld.

* * *

**Blick in die Zukunft**

**Kapitel 1 **

_(Rating: K)_

„Mein Bruder hat gesagt, mit ihr sei nicht gut Kirschen essen", sagte Elliot.  
„Jaah", bestätigte Thomas, „und sie gibt angeblich furchtbar viele Hausaufgaben."  
„Ich hab gehört, sie hat was mit _Harry Potter_!"  
„Wer ist Harry Potter?"  
Die Gryffindor-Erstklässler drehten sich, wie auf Kommando, zu Diana um.  
„Du weisst nicht, wer _Harry Potter_ ist?" entsetzte sich Elliot.  
Diana zuckte verlegen mit den Schultern.  
„Muggelgeboren..." murmelte Thomas und wandte sich wieder zu Elliot.

In diesem Moment kam die Lehrerin für Verwandlung mit energischen Schritten und grimmigem Gesicht den Gang entlang geeilt.  
„Entschuldigen Sie die Verspätung", sagte sie kurz angebunden, öffnete die Tür zum Klassenzimmer, ging hinein und knallte ihre Mappe aufs Lehrerpult, ohne darauf zu achten, ob die Schüler ihr ins Zimmer folgten oder nicht.  
Aber nach diesem Auftritt beeilten sich die Erstklässler, sich möglichst rasch und leise hinter die Tische zu verdrücken, und sogar das Gerangel um die besten Plätze und Sitznachbarn, welches in der vorherigen Stunde (Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste) einigen Wirbel verursacht hatte, blieb diesmal vollständig aus.

Voller Respekt beäugten die neuen Schüler die Professorin. Sie trug eine schwarze, schmucklose Robe, keinerlei Make-up, und ihr unauffällig braunes Haar war zu einem straffen Knoten an ihrem Hinterkopf gewunden. Das einzige, was dieses Erscheinungsbild auflockerte, waren einzelne widerspenstige Haare, die sich aus der stengen Frisur gelöst hatten und bei jeder Kopfbewegung mitwippten.  
Die Frau hingegen schien ihre Schüler überhaupt nicht zu beachten. Sie ging, immer noch mit wütender Miene, hinter dem Pult auf und ab, bis sie sich plötzlich ruckartig umdrehte.  
Elliot, der sich gerade zu seinem Banknachbarn hinüber beugte, zuckte zurück.  
Erst jetzt schien die Frau ihre Schüler wahrzunehmen, und sie blickte auf.  
„Verzeihen Sie. Ich hatte gerade ein höchst unerfreuliches Gespräch mit dem Hauslehrer von Slytherin", erklärte sie, und ihre Stimme klang nur unwesentlich freundlicher.

Dann aber fuhr sie in etwas ruhigerem Tonfall fort: „Mein Name ist Hermine Granger, und wir lernen – wie sie ihrem Stundenplan unschwer entnehmen können – in diesen Stunden die Kunst der Verwandlung. Ich erwarte von Ihnen, dass Sie sich in diesem Fach Mühe geben, so dass Sie am Ende Ihrer Schullaufbahn fähig sein werden, zum Beispiel Pulte in Schweine..." sie zückte blitzschnell ihren Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf das Schülerpult in der Mitte der ersten Reihe, verwandelte das Pult in ein grosses Hausschwein, was den dahinter sitzenden beiden Schülerinnen ein panisches Quieken entlockte, „...zu verwandeln, oder Schweine in Pulte." Mit einem kleinen Schlenker ihres Zauberstabs erstarrte das Schwein mitten in einem Grunzer und wurde wieder zu einem Pult.  
„Ach ja, und bevor Sie auf den Gedanken kommen zu fragen: ich habe nichts mit Harry Potter."

Kaum hatten die Erstklässler – nachdem Professor Granger gleich nach dem Verkünden der Hausaufgaben herausgerauscht war – das Zimmer verlassen, ging das Geschnatter los.  
„Die ist taff!" stöhnte Thomas. „Gleich am ersten Tag so viele Hausaufgaben."  
„Mit Recherche in der Bibliothek!" entsetzte sich Theresa.  
„Kann sie auch Gedanken lesen? Ich meine, wegen Harry Potter..." fragte Diana schüchtern.  
Elliot zuckte die Schultern, aber Mary meinte: „Wahrscheinlich wird sie das immer gefragt..."  
„Auf alle Fälle... uff. Schlimmer kann's nicht werden."

Im Lehrerzimmer setzte sich Professorin Hermine Granger derweil mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln in ihren Lieblingssessel, schlug die Beine übereinander und beschwor sich einen heissen Tee.  
„Nanu, _Miss Granger_", fragte eine spöttische Stimme, „warum so zufrieden? Sollten die Erstklässler diesmal tatsächlich mehr sein als die übliche Meute aus Dummköpfen und Tollpatschen?"  
Hermine drehte den Kopf und grinste Severus Snape an wie eine Katze, die gerade einen fetten Vogel erwischt hat. „Das kann ich Dir leider nicht sagen, Severus – sie hatten zuviel Respekt, als dass sie viel gesagt hätten."  
Snape kräuselte ungläubig die Lippen. „Aha."  
„Tja, Severus, und das verdanke ich sogar Dir!"  
Eine dunkle Augenbraue hob sich.  
„Ja, nachdem Du mich letztes Jahr gerade vor meiner ersten Stunde so auf die Palme gebracht hattest, dass ich sogar die Schüler angeblafft habe, war die Disziplin tatsächlich um einiges besser als in den Jahren davor. Also habe ich beschlossen, die Taktik beizubehalten."

Hermines Grinsen wurde breiter, sie hob ihre Teetasse, prostete Severus damit zu und sagte: „Übrigens ging mir, als ich ein wenig darüber nachdachte, plötzlich auf, dass diese Strategie nicht ganz neu ist. Ich habe mir daher erlaubt, sie „Snapeologie" zu nennen."

* * *

Ein Review ist selbstverständlich gern gesehen. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hier folgt das zweite Kapitel... Warnung: sehr viel düsterer als das erste! (Rating ist deshalb sicherheitshalber M)  
Vielen Dank für die Reviews an Simsly und Joeli - ich hatte gar kein Review erwartet und habe mich über die erhaltenen umso mehr gefreut :-)

Ach ja, eines noch: Es gibt _keine_ Zeitlinie! Alle Episoden spielen nach einem möglichen Ende des siebten Bandes, aber sie sind hier weder chronologisch geordnet, noch spielen sie alle in der genau gleichen Zeit.

* * *

**Kapitel 2**

_Rating: M_

Narcissa Malfoy stand seit Stunden unbewegt vor dem grauen Stein. Der Wind zupfte an ihrem Umhang, als ob er ihre Aufmerksamkeit erheischen und sie irgendwo hin führen wollte. Aber wo sollte sie schon hin?  
Sie war allein, sie war heimatlos, sie hatte alles verloren, was ihr jemals etwas bedeutet hatte.  
Und sie hatte versagt, selbst in ihrem letzten Versuch, ihrer Familie noch etwas Würde zukommen zu lassen.  
Aber das Zaubereiministerium war unerbittlich gewesen.  
Die Familiengruft blieb, zusammen mit ganz Malfoy Manor, magisch versiegelt, bis das Ministerium Zeit haben würde, sich um das von ihnen beschlagnahmte Anwesen und die gesamten Besitztümer einer der mächtigsten Zaubererfamilien Grossbritanniens zu kümmern. Nein, falsch, einer der _ehemals _mächtigsten Zaubererfamilien.  
Narcissa ballte die Faust, war versucht, gegen den grauen Stein zu schlagen, und hielt dann doch kurz vorher inne, um die Finger anschliessend schmerzhaft fest in den Granit zu krallen, als ob das unnachgiebige Gestein ihr Halt bieten könnte.

Draco war tot.  
Lucius war tot.  
Und sie beide lagen hier, begraben am Fusse eines billigen Grabsteins wie gewöhnliche Muggel.

Narcissa war nicht so naiv, nach dem „Warum" zu fragen.  
Das „Warum" war klar: es umfasste Voldemort, die Todesser und eine Zauberergemeinschaft, die jeglichen Sinn für Macht, Ehre und Würde verloren hatte.  
Wäre Voldemort nicht gewesen, ihr Mann und ihr Sohn würden noch leben.  
Wären sie nicht Todesser geworden, ihr Mann und ihr Sohn würden noch leben.  
Hätte die Zauberergemeinschaft auch nur einen Funken der alten Ehre, so hätte man auch nach Voldemorts Sturz nicht alle seine Ideen verbannt und ihrer Familie wenigstens im Tod den Respekt erwiesen, der einer alten reinblütigen Familie zustand.

Stattdessen waren die Leichen von Lucius und Draco – Draco! Ein Kind! Ihr einziges Kind! - nach ihrem Auffinden für einige Zeit magisch konserviert worden und einige Wochen später, als Voldemort besiegt und die feierlichen Begräbnisse der gefallenen „Guten" alle abgehalten worden waren, zusammen mit vielen anderen Todessern auf einem öden Stück Land in der Nähe von London beigesetzt worden.  
„Ihr könnt froh sein, dass wir Ihnen überhaupt ein Grab gestatten!" hallten die harten Worte von Rufus Scrimgeour durch ihr Gedächtnis. „Verdient hätten sie, alle auf einen Haufen geworfen und mit einem Hexenfeuer zu Asche verbrannt zu werden!"

Es war – ausgerechnet – Harry Potter gewesen, der für die wenigen Hinterbliebenen der Todesser eingetreten war.  
Auch an Potters Worte erinnerte sie sich, als wäre er erst vor wenigen Augenblicken durch diese Tür im Zaubereiministerium getreten, hätte für einen Moment der heftigen Diskussion zwischen den Ministeriums-Beamten und der verzweifelten Regina Nott zugehört, und dann leise, aber bestimmt gesagt: „Ein Grab ist wichtig. Abschied nehmen soll niemandem verwehrt sein. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass auch ihr einen Ort zum Abschied nehmen bekommt."  
Narcissa hatte Potter dafür verachtet, Potter, der nach seinem Sieg über Voldemort plötzlich die Güte mit Löffeln gefressen zu haben schien.  
Jetzt, wo sie in der Dämmerung auf diesem trostlosen Flecken Land und vor diesem öden, grauen Stein mit den gemeisselten Namen stand, war sie ihm dankbar, und hasste ihn dafür umso mehr.

Narcissa zog ihren Umhang enger um sich.  
Ihre Familie – die letzten Malfoys – war tot.  
Und ihre Herkunftsfamilie, die Blacks, ebenso, abgesehen von ihrer blutsverräterischen Schwester Andromeda und deren... Nachwuchs.  
Es schien das Schicksal der alten Zaubererfamilien zu sein, allmählich auszusterben.  
Sie musste, mit einem verächtlichen Lächeln, an die Theorie denken, dass die Inzucht zwischen den reinblütigen Zauberern zu zunehmender Unfruchtbarkeit geführt habe. Und dass Familien wie die Weasleys – die grossen Kriegshelden, natürlich – nur deshalb so kinderreich waren, weil sie, wenn auch schon einige Generationen in der Vergangenheit, rechtzeitig neues Blut eingeheiratet hatten. Muggelgeborenenblut.  
Besser mit Würde aussterben, als Schlammblüter zeugen.

Und endlich, mit diesem letzten Gedanken, entschloss sich Narcissa Malfoy-Black, das zu vollenden, wozu sie gekommen war.  
Sie zog eine kleine Phiole mit einer hellblauen Flüssigkeit aus ihrem Umhang. Sie war schon immer eine gute Tränkebrauerin gewesen – ein Grund, warum sie sich mit Severus so gut verstanden hatte. Allerdings hätte es für diesen Trank keines besonderen Talentes bedurft – das Schwierigste war gewesen, die Zutaten zu beschaffen, mittellos, wie sie nach der Enteignung durch das Ministerium war.  
Mit Bedacht öffnete sie den Korken, erschnupperte den süsslichen Duft, der dem Glasgefäss entströmte, und setzte die Phiole an die Lippen.

Es war nur ein Schluck, und die Wärme, die sie durchströmte, war wohltuend in der Kühle der anbrechenden Nacht. Sie breitete ihren Umhang über die nackte Erde des Grabes, setzte sich darauf, lehnte sich gegen den Granit. Die Kälte des Steins wurde angenehm, als ihr Blut sich erhitzte, und als es allmählich zu kochen schien, war ihr der Schmerz mehr als willkommen.  
Ein letzter, tödlicher Cruciatus, aber über Narcissa Malfoys Lippen kam kein Laut.

* * *

Zugegeben, ich bin kein Malfoy-Fan... _vorsichtshalber duck_  
Wer gegen Dracos Tod protestieren will, darf aber gerne ein Review hinterlassen... _zwinker_


	3. Chapter 3

Vielen herzlichen Dank für die Reviews!  
Ich krieg das Dauergrinsen schon gar nicht mehr aus dem Gesicht ;-)

Und wieder kommt etwas ganz anderes - aber trotzdem mit Warnung: meine Schwester hat die Geschichte als "_niedlich_" bezeichnet! Mit anderen Worten: zumindest den zweiten Teil kann man wohl definitiv als "fluffig" bezeichnen. Oder kurz und prägnant: Kitschalarm:-)

* * *

**Kapitel 3**

_(Rating: K)_

Man hätte es als Laie nicht erwartet, aber die Teilnehmer dieses wissenschaftlichen Kongresses waren ein äusserst schwatzhaftes Volk. Natürlich konnte es auch daran liegen, dass es bereits Nachmittag war und die Konzentration der gelehrten Männer und Frauen im Verlaufe eines mit Vorträgen angefüllten Tages gelitten hatte.  
Auf jeden Fall tönte es im Hörsaal der magischen Universität zu Bordeaux wie in einem Bienenstock an einem sonnigen Sommertag, und Dekan Prunier beneidete den letzten Referenten des Tages, noch dazu einen Engländer, gewiss nicht um seine Position.  
Wo blieb er überhaupt?  
Doch da öffnete sich die Tür des Hörsaals – beinahe unbemerkt von den meisten Leuten – und ein verschwitzter, etwas unglücklich aussehender junger Mann mit rotem Gesicht hastete die zwei Treppenstufen zum Rednerpult empor.  
Dabei stolperte er unglücklicherweise über seinen Umhang, und während er verzweifelt versuchte, nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren, verhedderte er sich noch weiter in dem Umhang und schaffte ungewollt, was sonst kaum jemandem so rasch gelungen wäre: das laute Reissgeräusch, mit dem das moosgrüne Kleidungsstück innert kurzer Zeit einen Grossteil seines Wertes und seiner Eleganz verlor, zog die Aufmerksamkeit der Wissenschaftler innert Augenblicken auf sich.  
Verhaltenes, höchst unwissenschaftliches Kichern war zu hören.  
Der junge Mann wurde noch roter, befreite endlich seine Füsse und liess sich – sichtlich verlegen und erleichtert - vom Dekan den Umhang abnehmen.  
Das Kichern wurde lauter, als den Kongressteilnehmern durch die hilfreiche Geste des Dekans klar wurde, dass sie es hier keineswegs mit einem Boten oder einem Studenten, sondern tatsächlich mit dem Referenten zu tun hatten.

„Meine Damen und Herren", verkündete der Dekan nach einem kurzen „_Sonorus_!" auf seine eigene Kehle, „ich bin höchst erfreut, Ihnen mit dem letzten der heutigen Vorträge ein junges Talent ankündigen zu können, welches auf dem Gebiet der magischen Sukkulenten bereits grosse Forschungserfolge vorweisen kann. Ich bin sicher", und hier nahm die Stimme von Prunier einen leicht drohenden Unterton an, „Sie werden seinen Ausführungen mit grossem Interesse und der gebührenden Aufmerksamkeit folgen. Begrüssen Sie mit mir: Neville Longbottom aus England!"

Verhaltenes Klatschen zeigte an, dass das Publikum von der Ankündigung recht unbeeindruckt blieb.

Der junge Mann trat ans Rednerpult, nestelte aus einer Tasche zwei dünne Rollen Pergament, strich sie auf dem Pult aus und blickte einen Moment in die Reihen des Hörsaals, bevor er rasch den Kopf wieder senkte.  
„Ähm... ja... vielen Dank für Ihren..."  
„Entschuldigung, Mr. Longbottom", neigte sich der Dekan zu ihm hin. „Sie müssen Ihre Stimme magisch verstärken, damit Sie gehört werden."  
„Oh, ja", sagte Neville, zog seinen Zauberstab und wollte ihn auf seinen Hals richten. Das Stück Holz fiel klappernd zu Boden.  
Der Dekan reagierte rasch, hob den Stab auf, zückte seinen eigenen und sagte: „Sie erlauben? - _Sonorus_!"  
„Oh, äh..." Diesmal schallte das „äh" magisch verstärkt durch den ganzen Hörsaal. Neville Longbottoms ohnehin schon rotes Gesicht erglühte.  
Das Kichern schwoll wieder an.  
„Meine... äh... Damen und Herren... vielen... vielen Dank für Ihre freundliche... Aufmerksamkeit."  
Neville hatte gelernt, dass man sich bei einem Vortrag den Zuhörern zuwenden sollte. Aber als er in die Gesichter schaute, die ihn entweder gelangweilt, herablassend oder mitleidig anblickten, entschied er rasch, den Blick wieder auf seine Notizen zu richten.  
„Magische Sukkulenten sind... äh... sehr interessante Pflanzen, die äh... ich hätte Ihnen gerne ein Beispiel mitgebracht, aber... äh... leider ist es unterwegs... äh..."  
„Heruntergefallen?" warf einer der Zuhörer ein. Nicht laut, aber die gute Akustik des Saales trug seine Worte bis hin zu Neville und über einige Reihen der Zuhörer hinweg.  
Das Kichern steigerte sich zu verhaltenem Lachen.

Neville versuchte verzweifelt, den Faden wiederzufinden, strich nochmals das Pergament glatt und wischte es, als es an seiner schweissnassen Hand ein wenig kleben blieb, vom Pult.

Der erste Kongressteilnehmer stand auf und verliess mit verächtlicher Miene den Saal, ein weiterer hatte sich bereits erhoben, um ihm zu folgen.  
Sein Weg kreuzte sich allerdings, zur Verwunderung aller, mit bereits der zweiten etwas atemlosen Gestalt des heutigen Nachmittags, die durch die Tür hineingeeilt kam.  
Im Gegensatz zu Neville sprang das Mädchen jedoch leichtfüssig die Stufen hinauf, stellte eine kleine Pflanze in einem Blumentopf auf das Rednerpult, hob das Pergament auf, drückte es dem verzweifelten Neville in die Hand, flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr und hüpfte die zwei Stufen wieder hinunter, um sich in der vordersten Reihe ins Publikum zu setzen.

Und auf einmal ging alles ganz einfach.  
Neville, der vor Erleichterung fast geheult hätte, sah vom Rednerpult auf und blickte in Mandy Brocklehursts ruhiges, vertrauensvolles Gesicht.  
„Meine Damen und Herren, bitte verzeihen Sie den etwas chaotischen Anfang", sagte Neville, lächelte noch etwas verlegen ins Publikum und meinte eigentlich Mandy, die ihn trotz seiner Tollpatschigkeit immer noch liebte.  
„Magische Sukkulenten sind ein äusserst vielversprechendes Forschungsgebiet, welches leider in der Kräuterkunde noch immer ein Schattendasein fristet. Nicht zuletzt dafür verantwortlich sind die Transportschwierigkeiten, denn tatsächlich sind magische Sukkulenten, als einzige der uns bekannten Pflanzen, nicht apparierbar."  
Ein verwundertes Raunen ging durch den Raum.  
„Diese Tatsache ist eine recht neue Erkenntnis, und auf dieser Tatsache beruht auch, dass die magische Kraft von Spezies wie _mimbulus mimbeltonia _lange Zeit massiv unterschätzt wurde, da ein Transportieren mit Magie einen Grossteil der Kräfte dieser besondern Pflanzen zerstört.  
Umso erfreuter bin ich, Ihnen hier ein vollmagisches Exemplar von _mimbulus mimbeltonia_ präsentieren zu können, welches aus der ersten europäischen _mimbeltonia-_Zucht überhaupt kommt und nach Muggelart hierher gebracht wurde."  
Er schenkte Mandy ein strahlendes Lächeln, und sie lächelte zurück und wedelte kurz mit ihrem Zauberstab. An der Wand hinter Neville erschien ein grosse Projektion des Topfes mit dem kleinen, hässlichen, leicht pulsierenden Kaktus.  
„Die Eigenschaften von _mimbeltonia_..."

- - - - -

Als Neville seinen Vortrag beendete, sassen – bis auf die beiden, die sich schon vor Mandys Ankunft erhoben hatten – noch immer alle Teilnehmer im Hörsaal. Der Applaus war wesentlich lauter als derjenige vor Beginn seiner Rede, und tatsächlich kam, als alle aufstanden und den Saal verliessen, um sich beim wohlverdienten Empfang an Wein und Häppchen gütlich zu tun, ein älterer Herr auf Neville zu und gratulierte ihm zu seinem Vortrag.  
„Bellmond mein Name, Richard Bellmond. Sie haben bei Professor Pomona Sprout Unterricht gehabt?"  
Neville starrte den Mann perplex an, und erinnerte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig daran zu nicken, noch immer viel zu überwältigt davon, dass er seinen ersten Vortrag doch noch über die Bühne gebracht hatte. Mandy stand neben ihm und drückte sachte seine Hand.  
„Nun, tatsächlich hat mir Pomona geschrieben und mir empfohlen, Ihrer Präsentation beizuwohnen. Sie wusste, dass ich auf der Suche nach einem Mitarbeiter bin."  
Neville errötete, und brachte noch immer kein Wort heraus. Eine Empfehlung von Professor Sprout an Richard Bellmond, einer absolutenKoryphäe auf dem Gebiet der Kräuterkunde, und auch wenn Sukkulenten nicht sein Spezialgebiet waren, so verhiess sein Name auf jeden Fall qualitativ hochwertige – und daher meist von verschiedenen Seiten gut finanzierte – Forschungsarbeit.  
„Was meinen Sie, würden Sie einmal bei mir in Bristol vorbeikommen? Vielleicht könnten wir eine Zusammenarbeit anvisieren?"

Neville stolperte vor Nervosität einmal mehr über seine eigenen Füsse, als er, flankiert von seinem zukünftigen Mentor Richard Bellmond auf der einen und seiner zukünftigen Frau Mandy Brocklehurst auf der anderen Seite, den Hörsaal verliess – aber es machte ihm nichts aus.

* * *

Darf's für's nächste Mal nochmal etwas kitschig werden? Oder mögt ihr zuerst lieber was anderes? 


	4. Chapter 4

Da bin ich wieder - wenn ich dieses Tempo bis zum übernächsten Samstag durchstehe, dann werde ich furchtbar stolz auf mich sein! Ja-ha!

Vielen Dank an Saphir für das liebe Review - ich nehme an, die anderen (bisherigen) Reviewer waren alle im Kino? ;-)  
Oder hat es euch doch so wenig gefallen? (Ich vertrag auch negative Kritik, wenn sie fundiert und höflich geäussert wird - und ich antworte auch auf negative Reviews, versprochen.)

Viel Spass auf jeden Fall mit dem nächsten Kapitel.

* * *

**Kapitel 4**

_(Rating: K)_

Remus Lupin tigerte in seinem Zimmer auf und ab.  
Etwas stimmte nicht mir ihr!  
Er spürte es.  
Der Wolf spürte es!  
Einen Moment kam ihm der – vollkommen unwölfische – Gedanke, dass sein Herumgerenne dem teuren Fussboden aus Ebenholz schaden würde – gleich darauf ärgerte er sich, dass er diese alten Mechanismen nicht abschütteln konnte: sich um so etwas Profanes wie einen Fussboden zu kümmern, bloss weil er wertvoll war.  
Dabei gab es Wichtigeres.  
Etwas stimmte mit Nymphadora nicht, und er wusste nicht, was es war.

Natürlich versuchte sie, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Sie kam vom Aurorendienst nach Hause, mit der ihr eigenen Fröhlichkeit. Eigentlich war sie in den letzten Tagen sogar noch heiterer gewesen als sonst, hatte mit ihrer guten Laune noch ein wenig mehr Hellligkeit in ihr kleines gemeinsames Reich am Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12 gebracht.  
Remus blieb stehen und besah sich, einmal mehr und nicht ohne einen Anflug von Stolz, den Raum.  
Es war ein hartes Stück Arbeit gewesen, den rechten Flügel des zweiten Stocks von schwarzer Magie und Ungeziefer zu befreien, und ebenso mühsam, die alten Zauber von den Wänden zu nehmen, so dass sich die giftgrünen oder sogar schwarzen Tapeten überhaupt entfernen liessen.  
Aber mittlerweile war das schwarze, glatte Holz des Fussbodens das Einzige, was in diesem Teil des Hauses noch an die vormalige Düsternis der ehemaligen Black-Villa erinnerte. Und tatsächlich wirkte der Boden sogar ausgesprochen stilvoll und elegant, zusammen mit den Wänden in hellem Gelb, Cremeweiss und dezentem Altrosa und den Vorhängen und Kissen in passenden, zurückhaltenden Farben.  
Nun gut, in Nymphadoras Räumen dominierte Bettwäsche in leuchtendem Pink, grellem Giftgrün („ich mag die Farbe – muss von der Black-Linie kommen") und knalligem Lila – aber das gehörte zu ihr. Ebenso wie die Idee, getrennte Zimmer zu behalten, obwohl sie ein Paar waren. Das war eben seine eigenständige, emanzipierte, eigenwillige Nymphadora.

Was Remus wieder zum eigentlichen Problem zurückbrachte.

Etwas stimmte nicht mit ihr.

Er nahm seinen Gang wieder auf – hin zum Fenster, kehrt um, hin zum Spiegel an der entgegengesetzten Wand, kehrt um, hin zum Fenster...  
Je näher der Vollmond kam, desto deutlicher spürte er es.  
Die wölfischen Instinkte... - und es machte ihn fast wahnsinnig, es nicht einordnen zu können.  
Gestern abend hatte er sie schliesslich gefragt, ob etwas besonderes vorgefallen sei, aber sie hatte nur den Kopf geschüttelt.  
Er hatte sehr wohl bemerkt, dass sie dabei für einen kurzen Moment ein verträumtes Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht hatte. Nur ein kurzer Moment, bevor ihr offener Blick sich ihm wieder zuwandte und sie fragte, was sie denn heute gemeinsam kochen wollten - aber es war da gewesen.  
Hin zum Fenster, kehrt um.  
Es war ein wunderbarer, lustiger Abend gewesen.  
Hin zum Spiegel, kehrt um.  
Tonks alberte herum und schien Remus' Nachdenklichkeit kaum zu bemerken.  
Hin zum Fenster.  
Und dann – als er sich an die aromatische Pasta erinnerte, die sie gekocht hatten – wurde ihm auf einmal klar, _was_ ihn störte...  
Sie roch anders!  
Noch immer nach Tonks, aber da war noch etwas anderes, etwas, das er nicht einordnen konnte. Es kam ihm auf seltsame Art bekannt vor, aber er konnte es nicht festmachen.  
Es erinnerte ihn... erinnerte ihn... am ehesten an Lily.  
An Lily Evans, als sie mit James gegangen war.  
Als sie seinen besten Freund statt seiner selbst gewählt hatte... - Remus blieb ruckartig stehen und starrte in den goldgerandeten Spiegel. Sein müdes Gesicht blickte ihm entsetzt entgegen, mit den viel zu vielen Fältchen, den Augenringen, umrahmt von kraftlosem, mit weissen Strähnen durchsetzten Haar.  
War es das?

Plötzlich ergab alles einen Sinn: Ihr Zuspätkommen gestern abend.  
Der Grund, warum sie auch heute noch nicht da war, obwohl ihr Dienstschluss bereits über eine Stunde zurücklag.  
Ihre gute Laune.  
Das verträumte Lächeln.  
Der veränderte Geruch.

- - - - - -

Als Tonks fröhlich summend nach Hause kam und Remus einen Kuss auf die Wange drücken wollte, wich er zurück.  
Ihr Lächeln erlosch. „Was ist los?" fragte sie erstaunt und strich sich mit der Hand durch ihr rosa Stachelhaar.  
„Das fragst ausgerechnet _Du_ _mich_?" knurrte er. Der Wolf war schon dicht unter der Oberfläche.  
Fast hätte er ihr abgenommen, dass sein rüder Tonfall sie tatsächlich verletzt hatte. „Du weisst davon?" fragte sie, und wäre es nicht Tonks gewesen, hätte man dieser Frage das Attribut „schüchtern" zuordnen können.  
„Du kannst vielleicht den Mensch Remus täuschen", sagte er kalt, „aber nicht den Wolf."  
„Aber..."  
„Du brauchst mir nichts zu erklären. Ich bin ein _alter Werwolf_. Und ich habe auf dieser Welt schon einiges gesehen."  
Tonks zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Ihr Gesicht drückte soviel Verwirrung aus, dass Remus sie fast zu ihrem schauspielerischen Talent beglückwünscht hätte.  
„Was genau meinst Du damit?"  
Remus schloss die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Weisst Du, es hätte nicht so weh getan, wenn Du nicht so lange versucht hättest..."  
„Remus?"  
„Was willst Du noch? Warum hast Du Dir überhaupt die Mühe gemacht, mich zu täuschen?"  
„Aber... es sollte eine Überraschung werden..."

Remus brauchte einen Moment, bis er realisierte, dass diese Worte irgendwie nicht passten.  
Er hob den Kopf und starrte Nymphadora an. Ihre Unterlippe zitterte.  
„Ich... ich dachte, Du freust Dich!" stiess sie hervor, wandte sich mit Tränen in den Augen ab und stürmte zur Tür.  
„Über einen Nebenbuhler?" kam es über Remus' Lippen, während er gleichzeitig merkte, dass hier irgendetwas vollkommen falsch lief.

Tonks war so verblüfft, dass sie stehenblieb und sich wieder umdrehte. „Nebenbuhler?"  
Remus starrte sie nur an.  
„Nebenbuhler? Remus, was meinst Du mit Nebenbuhler?"  
„Dein Geruch..." stammelte Remus. Seine Wut war verpufft und hatte einem diffusen Gefühl der Panik Platz gemacht. „...er hat sich verändert..."  
„Natürlich hat er sich verändert", sagte Tonks. „Hormone haben diese Wirkung."  
Remus Miene verfinsterte sich erneut. Also doch.  
Aber diesmal begriff Tonks. Sie machte einen grossen Schritt auf ihn zu, versetzte ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige und sagte: „Du dummer, eifersüchtiger, liebenswerter Idiot! Ich bin schwanger."

* * *

Und? Zu vorhersehbar? Habe ich Remus und Tonks in ihrer jeweiligen Art getroffen, oder denkt ihr, sie würden anders reagieren? 


	5. Chapter 5

Doch noch ein neues Kapitelchen von mir? Tatsächlich. Und ich habe sogar eine gute Ausrede für die lange Pause: die Hitze hat meine Kreativität zum Erliegen gebracht, und gleichzeitig irgendein dummer Fehler beim Provider das Internet.

Auf jeden Fall vielen Dank euch allen für die Reviews! Wie immer haben sie mich sehr gefreut, auch wenn es die bisher kritischsten waren :-)

Und hier ist doch noch, so kurz vor der Enthüllung der wahren rowlingschen Fakten, ein weiterer Blick in die Zukunft, und ich bin seeehr gespannt, was ihr zum Inhalt und zum Stil sagt.

* * *

**Kapitel 5**

Der Mann am Nebentisch schnaubte derart verächtlich hinter seiner Zeitung, dass Gwendolyn Gossip gar nicht anders _konnte_, als zuzuhören.  
Die Begleiterin des gesichtslosen Zeitungslesers hingegen leckte genüsslich und völlig unbeeindruckt den Löffel ihres Eisbechers ab, bevor sie fragte: „Was ist denn los?"  
„Hör Dir das an", erklang es empört hinter der Zeitung:

„_Harry Potter, der neue Dunkle Lord?  
__Als „Der Junge der überlebt" wurde er bewundert, als Held der Zauberwelt wurde er gefeiert, als Retter vor dem Bösen wurde er verehrt: Harry Potter (20), das Sinnbild des Guten.  
Aber hat er uns nicht alle getäuscht?_"

„Na, das ist doch nichts Neues, oder?" fragte die junge Frau. „Das bringen sie doch alle paar Jahre mal. Sommerloch."  
Gwendolyn fand die Frau unsympathisch. Ihr Gesicht war blass, sie hatte das strohblonde, dicke Haar zu zwei altmodischen Zöpfen geflochten, sass auch auf dem bequemen Stuhl des Eissalons kerzengerade und hielt ihr Kinn ein klein wenig zu hoch.  
„Es geht noch weiter", entgegnete der Mann und las weiter vor:

„_Statt seinen Ruhm zum Wohle der Zauberwelt einzusetzen, hat sich Potter auf sein kleines Anwesen in der Nähe von Hogsmeade zurückgezogen, „um seine Ruhe zu haben", wie er bekannt gab. Für eine weitere Stellungnahme war er nicht zu erreichen.  
Aber ist das nicht ungewöhnlich für einen jungen Mann, der in der Vergangenheit kein Blatt vor den Mund genommen hat, und gemäss Aussagen seines ehemaligen Lehrers Severus Snape (auch bekannt unter dem Namen „Der Spion!") einen schon fast krankhaften Geltungsdrang hat?"_

„Aha", kommentierte die junge Frau, schien aber noch immer wenig beeindruckt, eher amüsiert. „Hast Du von dem angeblich so bekannten Namen „_Der Spion!_" schon mal gehört?" Sie betonte „Der Spion!" mit einem derart ironischen Ton, dass Gwendolyn versucht war, sie böse anzublicken. Immerhin _war_ Severus Snape ein Spion gewesen. Und was für einer. Und er sah gar nicht mal so schlecht aus.

Das Schnauben hinter der Zeitung zeigte deutlich genug, dass der Begleiter der Blonden deren Meinung teilte. „Nein, aber ich wette, unser _geschätzter_ ehemaliger Tränkelehrer hat einige nette, schleimige, schmerzhafte Überraschungen parat für jeden, der es wagt, diesen Namen in seiner Gegenwart auszusprechen."  
Die beiden ehemaligen Hogwartsschüler – soviel war Gwendolyn eben klar geworden – fanden diesen Gedanken scheinbar erheiternd. Die Frau sah sogar nicht mehr ganz so arrogant aus, wenn sie lachte.  
Und dann meinte sie: „Immer noch besser „_Der Spion!_" als „_Der-Junge-der-lebt_", findest Du nicht?"  
„M-hm", brummte er. „Das beste kommt aber erst noch:

_Wie uns aus sicherer Quelle berichtet wurde, ist Potters Grundstück mit Unmengen von Bannflüchen und Abwehrzaubern umgeben – angeblich, um Neugierige fernzuhalten.  
Aber wie passt das mit Potters Aufmerksamkeitsbedürfnis zusammen?  
__Jedem wird klar sein, dass Harry Potter eine Unmenge über die Dunklen Künste wissen muss, damit er Ihn-dessen-Name-Unglück-bringt überhaupt besiegen konnte. Man munkelt, nach der posthumen Rehabilitierung von Sirius Black hätte Potter als sein Patensohn sogar Zugriff auf die Bibliothek der schwarzmagischen Familie gehabt (eine Übersicht über die Mitglieder der Familie Black, die zur Anhängerschaft des sogenannten Dunklen Lords gehörten, finden Sie auf S. 4).  
Tatsächlich scheint es, als hätte in Potters siebtem Schuljahr eine gefährliche Einflussnahme auf ihn begonnen._"

„Das ist neu", kommentierte die hochnäsige Frau, jetzt milde interessiert.

„_Millicent Bulstrode (20), eine Nachfahrin der Grindelwald-Anhänger Humbert und Cecelia Bulstrode, hatte sich in dieser Zeit an den jungen Helden herangemacht und sich – dies bestätigten mehrere ehemalige Mitschüler Potters auf unsere Nachfragen – Stück für Stück in seinen Freundeskreis integriert.  
Das Pikante daran: Bulstrode war die einzige Slytherin-Schülerin ihres Jahrgangs, die nach Albus' Dumbledores Tod ihr siebtes Hogwarts-Jahr überhaupt antrat. Als Spitzel, wie viele vermuten._  
_Kritisch auf seine Freundschaft mit Bulstrode angesprochen, reagiert Harry Potter äusserst ungehalten. „Sie hat mir sehr geholfen", erklärte er jüngst bei der alljährlichen Siegesfeier in Hogwarts, „ohne sie und ihre Tante Rabea hätte ich V. [gekürzt, Anm. d. Red. nie besiegen können."  
Aber was heisst das schon?  
Haben Millicent Bulstrode und ihre Tante in Potter einen neuen, mächtigeren Magier gesehen und ihm deswegen verraten, wie das Oberhaupt der Todesser zu besiegen ist?  
Oder haben sie ihn schwarzmagische Flüche gelehrt?  
__Und haben sie möglicherweise sogar seine Freunde korrumpiert?  
__Denn WAS muss passieren, damit Harry Potters Freunde, in ihrer ganzen Schulzeit von Slytherins wegen ihrer Herkunft gehänselt, plötzlich Aussagen treffen wie „Ich vertraue Millicent" (Zitat Hermine Granger gegenüber einem Mitschüler im siebten Jahr) oder „Sie ist eigentlich ganz nett" (Zitat Ron Weasley an obengenannter Siegesfeier).  
Haben wir es hier möglicherweise dem grössten Verwirrungszauber aller Zeiten zu tun?  
Oder wie ist es zu erklären, dass Albus' Dumbledores Lieblingsschüler, der eine Zeit lang sogar als Nachfahre von Godric Gryffindor gehandelt wurde, sich auf einen massivst geschützten Landsitz zurückzieht, mit einer Slytherin liiert ist – und niemand stört sich daran?!_

_Elaine Featherley für den Tagespropheten."_

Der Mann seufzte. „Was für ein haarsträubender Schwachsinn!"_  
_„Ich weiss gar nicht, was Du hast", sagte die junge Frau. „Für einen Tagesprophet-Artikel ist er doch bemerkenswert wahr. Harry Potter _ist_ schliesslich mit einer Slytherin zusammen. Das ist es ja, was ihn von dem ganzen restlichen Gryffindor-Gesocks unterscheidet und interessant macht!"

Und endlich senkte der Mann seine Zeitung und sah seine Begleiterin halb schmunzelnd, halb empört an: „Gryffindor gegen Slytherin mag Tradition haben, Millicent – aber unsere Freunde sind trotzdem kein _Gesocks_..."

* * *

Nun, ich bin sehr gespannt, was ihr dazu meint!  
Natürlich bin ich ein Anhänger der "Harry-und-Ginny-kriegen-sich-wenn-Harry-seinen-Heldenkomplex-besiegt-hat"-Theorie, aber das wär ja langweilig, oder?  
Und dass R.A.B. wahrscheinlich Regulus Alphard Black ist, und keineswegs Rabea Artemis Bulstrode, davon gehe ich aus - aber man muss ja in einer eigenen Geschichte auch nicht die offensichtlichste Theorie stützen, nicht wahr:-) 

Und bei dieser Gelegenheit erlaube ich mir, meine zehn "Thesen" zum neuen HP aufzustellen - wir werden sehen, was sich davon bewahrheitet  
1.) Harry überlebt, Voldemort stirbt  
2.) Der zweite "wichtige" Tote ist Remus Lupin  
3.) Snape ist gut und überlebt.  
4.) Harry und Ginny sind am Ende ein Paar  
5.) Ron und Hermine sind am Ende ein Paar  
6.) R.A.B. ist Regulus Alphard Black  
7.) Ein Horcrux ist in Hogwarts.  
8.) Ein Horcrux ist im Waisenhaus, wo Tom Riddle aufwuchs.  
9.) Neville spielt eine tragende Rolle.  
10.) Luna Lovegood spielt eine tragende Rolle

Was meint ihr? Zum Kapitel, meine ich... :-)


End file.
